Ni lo sueñes gatito
by Zilia K
Summary: Una noche como cualquier otra, pero una ocurrencia no muy común puede llevar cambiar de un momento a otro su curiosa relación. Ladynoir


Lamento aún no haber actualizado el fic de la cita XP, tengo que actualizar antes 9w9 algunos fics de otros fandom XD pero se viene…

La cosa es que no me pude nuevamente resistir a escribir esto XP es cortito :) y espero que les guste :"3

Sin más los dejo con la historia...

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Ni lo sueñes gatito .-.-.-.**

* * *

Aquella noche era una más de tantas noches, y como en tantas otras ocasiones sus andanzas terminaron sobre una de las edificaciones más grandiosas y concurridas de la ciudad, la Torre Eiffel, siempre era un espectáculo ver las luces de colores iluminando cada pieza, pero estar en ella cuando ya no había turistas, era algo… especial y único.

Y ellos tenían el placer de estar ahí, rodeados de luces con la vista panorámica de Paris.

Solos…

Aunque fuera solamente como un equipo.

— Vaya pelea que nos dio ese pequeño akuma —murmuró la muchacha entrelazando sus dedos al tiempo que extendía sus brazos y respiraba una gran bocanada de aire húmedo y fresco.

Había sido un día lluvioso, y el cielo aún estaba cargado de nubes grisáceas y densas, sobreponiéndose una sobre otra cubriendo hasta el más insignificante rincón del cielo.

Él la observó atentamente, sonriendo encantado de estar allí, le bastaba con mirarla, con sentir que podían estar cerca, con imaginarse que quizás algún día podría alcanzar su corazón.

— ¿Mi lady, no le gustaría ser mi lucero en esta oscura noche sin estrellas? —Preguntó acercándose confianzudamente a la muchacha, sujetándola de la cintura para atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

¿Quién podría resistirse a su encanto natural?

Ladybug parpadeó perpleja, sintiendo como sus mejillas adquirían un suave rosa, que probablemente con lo oscuro de la noche y las luces de colores que los rodeaban, ni siquiera debía notarse.

— No te pasas de listo —sonrió divertida, al tiempo que apartaba las manos de Chat Noir.

Claro… sólo "ella" podía no caer bajo su encanto.

— Ohh vamos mi Lady… sólo por esta noche —le suplicó esperanzado de que la muchacha lo acompañara un rato más.

Y entonces el pitito seguido de un débil parpadeo en sus objetos mágicos les indicaba que el tiempo se les había agotado.

— Se acabó el tiempo —se justificó ella encogiéndose de hombros, soltando una suave risita al ver el rostro desilusionado y entristecido del gatito.

— ¿Ni un ratito más? —Le suplicó con su mejor carita de niño bueno.

Ladybug llevo una de sus manos hasta su mentón y medito un segundo la situación. En verdad le partía el corazón ver el rostro entristecido de su amigo, eran un equipo, habían pasado por buenos y malos ratos, pero seguían siendo un equipo y le tenía cariño, más del que ella misma había alcanzado a notar. Además, sabía perfectamente que Chat haría cualquier cosa por ella, sin pensarlo se sacrificaría para que ella no saliera dañada.

¿Y qué había hecho ella por él?

Y entonces, sintiendo que nuevamente sus mejillas le ardían, una loca y extraña idea se le cruzó por su mente.

— ¿Y un beso?

— ¿Qué? —Chat no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

¿Realmente Labybug le estaba ofreciendo un beso?

— Bueno —rodo sus ojos y le sonrió coquetamente— si no quieres…

— ¡Si quiero! —Exclamó despabilando rápidamente, sujetando la muñeca de la chica justo antes de que esta pudiera dar el primer paso— Claro que quiero.

Ella rio divertida cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano, en verdad le hacía gracia la ilusión que ahora podía ver claramente reflejada en la intensa mirada que ahora Chat Noir le dedicaba.

— Bien… pero —su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ¿en verdad iba a besar a Chat Noir? Ciertamente no era la primera vez que lo haría, pero… esta era una circunstancia totalmente diferente, y por alguna misteriosa razón se sentía indudablemente nerviosa— tienes que cerrar tus ojos.

Chat le dedicó una última mirada y trató de ocultar el evidente nerviosismo que comenzaba a apoderarse de cada uno de sus sentidos, su mano tembló ligeramente, pero no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, no en un momento como ese.

— Como usted ordene… mi Lady —agregó obedientemente, al tiempo que juntaba sus párpados y escuchaba como su corazón golpeaba con una fuerza tal su tórax que de verdad por un segundo creyó que se iba a escapar de su pecho.

Y entonces…

Entonces pudo percibir como su dama se aceraba, inclusive había apoyado una de sus manos sobre su rostro, en una suave y dulce caricia que lo hizo estremecer.

Era un momento increíble.

Algo que había soñado una y otra vez. Pero nada se comparaba con esto. Con percibir su dulce esencia en esa íntima cercanía y aún más el sentir su cálido aliento chocando contra su rostro, estaban envueltos en una atmosfera húmeda y fría, por lo que su simple respirar generaba vaporcillo visible, aunque ahora que mantenía los ojos cerrados no podía verlo.

— ¿Estás listo? —canturreo muy manzo pasando su mano desde su mejilla hasta los rebeldes y claros cabellos de Chat.

El chico trago saliva y aguantó la respiración. Nunca podría estar preparado para esto. Pero no pudo evitar soltar un suave ronroneo, involuntario y profundo, algo que salía desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

La joven enmascarada sonrió al escuchar aquella pequeña muestra de complacencia de parte de su felino compañero. Era igual que un gatito meloso que disfrutaba de la compañía de su amo.

Trató de no temblar, trató de mantener esa determinación y también conteniendo la respiración pudo sentir como sus labios casi se rozaban con esa escasa distancia que mantenían. Había algo que se revolvía en su interior. Entonces cerró sus ojos, y con un fugaz y rápido movimiento beso la helada punta de la nariz de Chat.

Se separó, tan rápido como le fue posible. No quería que él notara ese creciente nerviosismo que despertaba en ella tenerlo así de cerca.

— Ya está —le dijo volteándose para ocultar su ahora evidente sonrojo.

Y el pitito volvió a sonar.

Chat estaba tan o más rojo que Ladybug, y se encontraba total y absolutamente paralizado, su cuerpo no le respondía.

— Eso no fue un beso —se quejó enseguida despabilando de su aturdimiento.

— Claro que fue un beso.

No quería mirarlo, no ahora. Por ello seguía dándole la espalda.

— ¡Pero no fue en la boca!

— Ni lo sueñes gatito —agregó con una amplia sonrisa y luego dejo caer su yo-yo indicándole indirectamente que se marcharía en cualquier momento— ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! —Agregó volteándose a medias para sacar juguetonamente la punta de su lengua, manteniendo esa coqueta sonrisa.

Él la observó perdido en esos bonitos ojos aguamarina, y sonrió divertido al ver como ella parecía alegre de haber conseguido su objetivo. Era una chica indudablemente hermosa y especial, tan especial como para elevarlo hasta el cielo y de un instante a otro dejarlo caer, así… sin más. En verdad le había tomado el pelo, pero… era feliz… tan feliz como un inocente minino alejado de cualquier preocupación mundana.

Observó atontado como ella desparecía en medio de la noche.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y apoyó la yema de sus dedos sobre la punta de su nariz, aún podía sentir sus labios sobre su piel.

— Feliz día de los inocentes —susurró resignado, pero conforme.

Después de todo… eso igual había sido un beso, ¿no?

 **.-.-.-. FIN .-.-.-.**

* * *

Se me ocurrió esta loca idea cuando escuche hoy en la tele que era el día de los inocentes XDDD, y bueno 9w9 XDDD aquí estoy. Lo escribí recién XDDD así que me disculpó de antemano por cualquier dedazo, falta horrográfica o lo que sea que se me haya pasado XD

En verdad espero que este fic sea de su agrado :3, quizás para la próxima no dejo a Chat con la ganas jajajajaj XD, pobrecitooooo!

Saludos a todos!


End file.
